Phill North Goes Forth
by conjb88
Summary: This is a story about Phillip North from a book called Night world the story's name is secret vampire I take no ownership over his character or any character's or places from the harry potter series I only own part of the story line unless there is parts from the original story lines .


7 Page

This is a story about Phillip North from a book called Night world the story's name is secret vampire I take no ownership over his character or any character's or places from the Harry Potter series I only own part of the storyline unless there is parts from the original storylines I also added new characters e.g. myself, my cousin Sam and my friend Jenny I own these all the copyright and disclaimer's go to L.J. Smith and J.K. Rowling, thank you and enjoy, but before you read it just one thing if you're going to read this please watch the harry potter films or read them and read "secret vampire" by L. otherwise you will get confused.

Phillip North is currently 16 years old living in Miami Florida with his dad Peter North; he lived with his dad because he couldn't live with his mum again after his twin sister Poppy North was going to die of pancreatic cancer but her boyfriend James Rasmussen who is a vampire from Night World a secret society, he saved her life by turning her into a vampire like him also James's cousin Ash abducted Poppy, so the reason Phill left his mum's house is that he just couldn't keep the secret from her every day.

Phill loved his twin and was very protective over her especially when James was involved but now Phill likes James so he trusts him to look after her as he has no choice because he knows Poppy would rebel against it anyway heck she tried to avoid going to the doctor which could of killed her as she had the cancer but she had her reasons as it was summer vacation so she didn't want to miss it.

Phill North wanted to follow in his dad's footsteps of becoming a wizard and learning magic he didn't want to go down the vampire route like his twin Poppy did well he didn't want to just yet anyway so he went to ask his dad for advice he ran down the spirally staircase with a slide on one side that was there for Poppy and Phill to use when they were younger Peter North (Phill's dad) Side note: I am going to give Poppy and Phill's parents my own names for them.

"Hey Dad?" "Yes Phill?" "How or where did you learn magic powers?" "Well not many night world people do this Phill but I went to a school for witches and wizards but I can't remember the name of it sorry buddy" "that's ok dad I will do some research on the internet to see how to apply so thanks dad" "I am happy to help Phill just remember that.

Even though Peter couldn't remember which school he went to for his magic Phill was interested and intrigued to look into the school his dad went to because he might have a stronger chance of getting in if his dad went to it, Phill also wanted to go to learn magic he always strived to succeed.

Phill headed to his bedroom his room was half blue and half silver fairly wide and completely square he had a Tardis duvet cover on his single bed a laptop and desk in a corner, a en suite and a television, Phill loved his dad's house it was well decorated some of done by Poppy and Phill last summer before Poppy became ill and became a vampire, it is three storeys high and so wide in his dad's house he felt like he was in a story book he decided to get changed into clothes he put on a grey t-shirt, a blue zip hoodie that said "I am me and I am free!" on the back in big white writing burgundy skinny jeans and silver converse with a blue lightning bolt horizontally down the middle.

Phill went down the staircase that led to the living room the one with the slide on it, where his dad was sitting on the couch he was watching Judge Judy, Phill found that show hilariously stupid " Why you watching this crap for dad ?" "I watch it because I find it interesting to see who will win the case and the comments Judy comes out with" "oh right I find it funny but I wouldn't intentionally watch it.

Phill had the thought he couldn't wait for the next time he could get to see his sister the next time will be their seventieth birthday in like two weeks, this will be the first birthday they share after the change Poppy took to become a vampire so it will be weird, this also means Phill has to lie to Paige North Phill and Poppy's mum and visit Poppy's empty grave whilst pretending to be sad it is a tricky situation for Phill to be under.

Phill hates these kind of occasions as it's awful to lie to your mum point blankly but Phill can't make James and Poppy tell her and when they did they would have to go about it carefully after deep thought as she might believe them or she may just pass out with the shock, when the change happened Phill struggled to come to terms with it but he is okay with it now well he has to be he has no say in the matter Poppy does what she wants.

Phill felt like that his mum should know about Poppy and James because it is her daughter after all so it only seems right that she should know but that is only a decision that is up to James and Poppy, Phill will just have to wait to ask her about it tomorrow when she comes over for their seventieth birthday he is excited to see his twin sister it has been a while.

Phill looked at the time because he felt tired and wanted to see if it was time for bed yet, he normally went to sleep between eleven pm and midnight but as he was watching back to the Future it had just finished so he looked on his IPod touch "holy fuck! I thought it was only midnight but it is two in the morning! I best go bed!" Phill didn't normally swear but this was a time that needed it, he turned his light and laptop off and went to sleep.

The next morning Phill awoke to a loud banging on a door, he thought it might have been his dad trying to wake him up but it couldn't of been his dad for two reasons one. It was nine thirty am and his dad goes to work at eight am two. It's coming from downstairs so it must be the front door, so Phill put on his light blue towel like dressing gown over his plain black boxers he was wearing and bombed down the stairs, he opened the door and he saw a fairly tall guy with brown hair and a elfin like young girl with coppery hair styled in curls this was Poppy and James because of his late night Phill forgot they were coming early in the morning, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY PHILLIP!" screamed Poppy as she walked in "back at ya sis but no need to shout !" James followed in behind her "happy birthday mate" "thank you James".

"Come in and sit down in the living room just leave your suitcase's where they are." Poppy and James walked and sat down in the living room the living room was pretty tall with two three piece black leather suite's in either end of the room with a clear glass table in the middle, Phill went to make cups of tea for everyone whilst Phill went to do this Poppy and James were talking "I love this newly decorated living room who would of thought a guy like Phill with his Physical side would have such creative style.

Phill used to be a sports fan but he kind of faced out of that after Poppy's change it scared him and made him think about things more and until Poppy's change he and everyone else thought he was straight but it turns out he was gay all along it just wasn't showing any signs of it which was odd but Phill walked in with three cups of tea and a plate of Oreo's "thank you Phill" said Poppy and James in unison "my pleasure guys".

Phill was five foot eight (I can't remember if it was mentioned how tall he was but I am going to say he is this tall) Blonde haired and shiny emerald eyes slim and toned, his sister Poppy was a elfin like girl with coppery natural curls with the same shiny emerald eyes and James was a handsome tall toned guy with brown hair and silvery grey eyes.

"Phill don't go mental but James and I are engaged! I am so excited" Phill nearly choked on an Oreo luckily he wasn't eating a lot of the biscuit otherwise he would of choked bad he finished his mouthful politely then said "WHAT?!" "Yeah that's one of the three reasons we came to visit 1. I know it's our birthday 2. James and I are engaged and the third reason is because I heard that you are applying to a wizard school in England how come?!" "Oh it's because I want to follow in dad's footsteps and learn magic it also gets me to come visit you in night world associated things without having to be turned into a vampire" Phill wasn't sure if he was given the opportunity to become a vampire if he would say yes or no.

"I should be getting a reply letter today I hope I get in" worried Phill "oh you are bound to get in Phill they would be stupid not to accept you I mean you have character and style you managed to have banter with me and trust me that isn't easy!" "Yeah I agree with James you will be an asset to that school we both you will get in but as I said you're a shoe in for it" "thanks guys" the post came through the letterbox just as Phill had just finished speaking he jumped up from his seat just managing to put his cup down without spilling tea then he ran for the door.

Phill picked up a letter with Mr P North on the front he tore it open and it read: Dear Mr North,

We pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry.

Term begins on 1st of September we await your reply no later by august 30th.

Here is a list of items you need to purchase:

Three sets of plain work robes (black with your house crest stitched on)

Two winter cloaks (silver fastenings)

A wand

A owl, cat or Toad

Also if you choose to accept we will need you to come to the school on the 31st to get you sorted into your house.

Yours sincerely

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress.

"I got accepted guys! I can't believe it ""this is great Phill" said Poppy happily Phill finally was going to be able to achieve more than he expected as he heard good reviews about Hogwarts he was nervous about casting spells and such like though this new experience would mean that he would be far away from his family and only get to visit on holidays.

"We should do something special for your birthday so we can celebrate Phill getting into school at the same time" suggested James "that sounds great what should we do?" "We could go to Disneyland Florida because I love theme park rides" they planned the trip for the next day to enjoy all that Orlando has to offer.

Phill awoke to his IPod alarm blaring out starships by Nicki Minaj at six in the morning which really annoyed Phill because he definitely was not a morning person, he managed to get himself up from his toasty warm bed and into the mild room "ugh… time to be up I suppose" he walked over to his en suite and turned the shower on, his shower room was covered in different tiles in patterns of sky blue, royal blue and white the shower itself was about 6ft high and 3m wide it had frosted glass walls with a sign in glass paint on the front in cool writing "Phill's Domain" on the door it was clear except for a frosted glass band in the middle.

"Ah I love showers they are…" he stopped himself as he heard knocking on the door "Phill are you up yet?!" "Yes! I am in the shower" "good! I'll make breakfast, what do you want?" "Toast with nutella on it please but don't put any butter on it just nutella please" "okay then should be ready in five minutes don't take too long" "mmm okay" Phill replied.

(Side note: by the way this is my version of Phillip North he likes things like Dr who, glee, back to the future, supernatural and the big bang theory.)

Phill got out of the shower dried himself put on some plain grey boxers then started putting the clothes he laid out to put on because there was a lot clothes in his suitcase, he put on royal blue skinny jeans, a black Dr who t-shirt saying 'allons-y' with a picture of the Tardis behind it, converse that were silvery grey with a blue lightning bolt down the side, and a grey hoodie.

Phill walked downstairs into the kitchen were Poppy had just finished making Toast for Phill, Phill's kitchen was half filled with light blue and cream tiles the other half was painted in cream with a chrome based light with clear plastic crystals dangling down on the celling.

"Is James not up yet?" Phill asked "yeah but him being a vampire he doesn't really like human food much and he isn't hungry plus he likes to sit in bed and do a Sudoku before he does things" "ah right I see" Poppy was wearing a red dress which went down past her knees it was meant to be a dress that goes to her ankles but she is that elfin and small that it came just past her knees, it had silver diamantes on it, she wore a silver half cardigan on top, red converse and her hair all curled.

Ten minutes later Phill had finished his Toast and even had a yoghurt as well then James came downstairs "morning all what time we leaving?" James was wearing a grey hoodie, light blue t-shirt, bluish grey jeans and grey converse, Poppy looked at her red watch to see the time it was 7 am "in five minutes".

All 3 of them went upstairs to grab their suitcases then went to go downstairs, Phill thought of a good idea to get his suitcase down without carrying it he tied the pillow he was taking with him because car seats get uncomfortable with the pillow at the bottom of the suitcase Phill put it on the slide at the side of the stairs and watched it slide down to the bottom he followed on the stairs not long after James and Poppy liked his idea and did the same.

They got out the door and got in the car and set off to Orlando, Phill not being the morning person he was he decided to have a nap the whole way to the hotel which only took half an hour to get to from Miami, Poppy woke Phill up and they all checked in, they had one of them adjoining rooms the rooms next door to each other with a door in the middle.

Phill went into his room it had a big double bed in the middle with white duvet cover and gold trimmings the pillows were set to match two were gold coloured material with white trimmings and the other two were white with gold trimmings.

Across from the bed was a 30 inch TV which had an oak desk underneath with a white leather chair and a double plug socket so he can charge his laptop and things, Phill walked into the bathroom it had big white square tiles on the floor a wide shower with grey tiles behind a light blue wave pattern on it, the sink and toilet were brilliant white.

Phill walked out of the bathroom and to the adjoining door and knocked whilst saying "Poppy and James is it ok to come in?" "Yes buddy the door is open come in" Phill walks in "so guys where shall we go to whilst here?" "I reckon we go to Busch Gardens it's a great place to go because it's a safari/zoo and a theme park all in one".

So Phill walks into his room gets changed into his three quarter length denim shorts, blue converse, black sunglasses and a white top with "I am a gleek" written on it Poppy and James met him downstairs in the lobby they jumped into James's car and headed for Busch Gardens.

When they arrived at Busch Gardens they parked up as close as they could to the entrance, they had


End file.
